


Baby, it's Not Cold Outside

by VolpinaRena



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, M/M, chlogami, this is fluff and such a good ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 23:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20444021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VolpinaRena/pseuds/VolpinaRena
Summary: Chloé and Kagami are taking a trip to André's icecream cart





	Baby, it's Not Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> Another tumblr request! I hope you enjoy. If you have a ship you’d like a ficlet written for please send it in on my tumblr I’d be happy to do it!
> 
> My tumblr :https://volpinarena.tumblr.com/

"Are you. . . blushing?" Chloé asked, a smirk rising on her face as she stared at Kagami, arms crossed over her chest. Upon hearing Chloé's words, Kagami faltered, dropping the blonde's hand from her own. 

"What? No I'm not." The girl said with a huff, stopping dead in her tracks. She and Chloé were on their way to find André's ice cream cart, something Adrien had insisted they do together ever since their relationship became 'official', saying that all couples did it, including him and Roi Singe, though the latter was in costume as he had to be to protect his identity, Adrien had said they had a great time together. So, Chloé and Kagami had set aside some time to do this together. 

Chloé raised an eyebrow, her smirk growing a bit larger. She flipped her hair, putting his hands on her hips. "Did I get the ever-stoic, hardcore, totally badass _Kagami Tsuguri_ to blush?" Her tone was teasing, but it had that same snide that all of her comments had. Kagami turned her gaze back to Chloé, trying to force her cheeks to turn back to their usual color. 

She began to walk again, forcing Chloé to follow her if the blonde wanted to continue their little date. "No, it's just the cold." That was a lie, it was the end of summer and though there was a slight breeze, it actually felt quite nice. Chloe actually snorted at her statement, lifting her hand up to cover her mouth as she followed after Kagami. 

"Huh, it's the cold? The cold outside that doesn't exist or the cold you had a month ago during the middle of summer?" She paused as she asked the rhetorical question, speaking up again soon after the words left her mouth. "It's not the fact that I told you _'your face is adorable and I bet the rest of you is too?'_" She questioned, a triumphant smirk upon her face when Kagami began to blush even harder.

They neared André's ice cream cart, and Kagami almost didn't reply, but she couldn't let Chloé leave the conversation with the last words. "No it most definitely is the cold." She stated, her voice cracking a bit as they stopped in front of the cart. Kagami loved Chloé sure, but sometimes the girl was a real pain. 

She gently laced their fingers back together as André handed them an ice cream cone to share, both of them holding fond smiles upon their blushing faces.


End file.
